A Love That Lasts An Eternity
by DirectorT
Summary: A one-shot about Jack and Kim as married adults with teenaged kids. I'd be happy to continue if anyone wants me to. A Kick family life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

A Love That Lasts An Eternity

**This is a little different than what I usually do. This one shot is more of an after-story to an idea I have, that I will probably put up in the future, but I want to write all the chapters before posting it so I won't leave you guys hanging, keep checking up for that. Without further a do: A Love That Lasts An Eternity.**

Jack Brewer woke up this morning beside his wife of 18 years, Kimberly Beulah Brewer. The two had begun dating when they were 15 years old and they have been through thick and thin, but have always stayed together. They were high school sweethearts and were known as the 'it' couple, the two people everyone knew would eventually get together and would stay together no matter what.

Even when Kim was going to move away, Jack made sure they stuck together, and when Kimenroled in the Otai Academy for four years Jack had waited for her until she got back to Seaford, where they both live. **(Kim moving away is part of the story I'll put up sometime in the future)**

The two got married at the age of 20 and now have three kids; Kevin, the oldest, who is now 17 years old. Jamie, their only daughter, who is now 15 years old. And Kendall, their youngest child who is 13 years old.

Much to everyone's expectance, Kim looks much like she did at the age of 16, but has slightly more mature features, still making her look young, everyone always thought she was beautiful and knew she would stay that way. Jack also looks much like he did in his teenaged years, he had cut his longs locks of brunet hair, so it still flowed down to the bottom of his neck but didn't reach his shoulders.

Jack had always been a high school heartthrob and is now the kind of dad that all his daughter'sfriends giggled about, even though they all knew he loved his wife more than anyone, as he made it _very _clear.

As Jack became older, he pursued his dream of becoming a professional martial artist, while also continuing his passion for guitars.

Kim became a journalist/martial artist like she'd always hoped, and became a mother after a year of her marriage with Jack.

Jack looked over at his sleeping wife and smiled. Every morning, he would wake up and look at her with a smile on his face; he loved that she was the first thing he saw in the morning.

To Jack, Kim Crawford was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. He believed that she was talented, funny, sweet, caring, smart and most importantly, beautiful on the inside and the outside, which she was. She was perfect to him.

Jack leaned over and placed a kiss a soft kiss on her lips, which immediatley woke her up.

"I knew that would work." He whispered with that same smirk he always had. "Good morning Kimmy,"

"Good morning Jackie." She replied, pecking his lips once more.

"Come on, I'm cooking breakfast." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her out of bed as she mumbled to herself,

"Yes!" Before taking a good look at him and having her jaw drop to the floor.

Jack always sleeps shirtless in just sweatpants, but every morning Kim is amazed by what karate has done to him.

"Um...Jack, shirt on?" She requested, trying to look away.

"Why Kim? Is it bothering you?" He asked her, smirking even more now.

"Well, no. But yes." She told him, sound desperate. Even at the age of 38, Jack and Kim can't resist each other. Jack rolled his eyes playfully before slipping on a v-neck and pulling Kim over to the hallway that leads to all their children's rooms.

"Kevin, Jamie, Kendall! Guess who's making breakfast?" He called out, a large grin stuck on his face.

All three of their heads soon popped out and they stared at their father with wide eyes, looking excited.

"Really dad?" Kendall asked, happily.

Jack just nodded at them as Kim looked excited as well.

Whenever Jack was feeling really happy, he would cook breakfast for his family. Don't get them wrong, they all really enjoy Kim's cooking, but Jack is an expert when it comes to breakfast food.

Yes's were heard before everyone rushed down to the kitchen.

Jack and Kim laughed as their three kids ran to get the ingredients out of the fridge. They both love Kevin, Jamie and Kendall with all their heart, and they couldn't have asked for better children.

Jamie looked a lot like Kim; she has her mother's blonde hair but her eyes are a slightly darker brown like her father's eyes. She, much like Kim, is known as one of the most popular girls in school and one of the prettiest.

Kendall has brown hair like Jack's and big brown eyes like Kim, everyone says he's a mini Jack because of how much he resembles his dad. Every one that has ever laid eyes on him thought he was one of the cutest kids there is.

Kevin has Kim's eyes that make him that much cuter, his hair is a mixture of Jack and Kim's hair, being dirty blonde. Kevin was their first child and they both had wanted a boy, they were just as happy when they discovered how he looks so much like both his parents. He is considered incredibly handsome and is also a heartthrob, much like his dad.

While Jack and Kim watched the trio get out the chocolate syrup, their hands linked together once more and large smiles came on their faces as Kevin lifted Kendall up to grab the frozen blueberries from the top of their freezer.

Kevin then set his brother down, just as Jamie came up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Really Jamie? Really?" Kevin sarcastically asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, really, now come on, take me on a ride." She ordered, smiling happily with a laugh in between.

"You're lucky I'm such good big brother." He told her before running around the room with Jamie still clinging onto him.

"Yeah, you're the best." She stated as he set her down, smiles on both of their faces.

"Hey, what about me?" Kendall questioned, raising a brow up at his older siblings.

"You too, you're best too Kendall." Jamie told him, pulling him into a hug.

"Alright, if dad doesn't get a hug, no one gets breakfast." Jack announced, right before everyone pulled him into a warm, group hug.

"Okay, now can we have breakfast daddy?" Jamie asked, smiling widely at Jack.

"Yup, let me guess, pancakes for Kev, waffles for Ken and French toast for Jamie?" Jack asked them, positive that he was right, they all nodded franticly with huge grins plastered to their faces.

"Alright, lets start, what do you think guys, should mom help me out?" He asked them, smiling back, overjoyed with how excited they are.

"Nope." Kendall answered first, right away.

"Nah," Jamie commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"No way." Kevin stated, shaking his head slightly.

"Wow, thanks guys." Kim mumbled, rolling her eyes playfully at her kids.

"No, mom we just meant that we don't want you to do any work." Jamie corrected, smiling at her mom.

"Yeah, you cook us breakfast everyday; it's dad's turn to feed us." Kevin joked, smiling as Kim laughed lightly.

"Gee thanks Kevin. See, that's why Jamie is my favorite." Jack told them, raising a brow at Kevin and pretending to be upset.

"What!?" Kendall and Kevin yelled, completely shocked and slightly annoyed.

"Yay!" Jamie cheered to herself as Jack and Kim laughed, her brothers just glared at her.

"I'm just kidding. I love all three of you so much." He said, hugging them all tightly.

"Especially me." They all whispered to him, he just rolled his eyes playfully at them.

"Okay, enough talking, Jack make breakfast." Kim ordered, trying to keep a serious face but letting out a small grin.

"Your wish is my command." Jack told her, before walking over to the stove, kissing her cheek as he passed her.

The two boys and two girls sat at the counter while Jack cooked breakfast for everyone, adding his special touches to each dish.

"Orders up, 2 waffles topped with chocolate syrup, blueberries and a dash of powdered sugar!" Jack called before turning and handing the plate of food to Kendall, who was happily licking his lips.

Jack worked for another few minutes before turning to his family and announcing, "Two slices of French toast, covered in butter and topped with strawberries, sugar and love, for my little girl," He handed Jamie her breakfast, who was sitting on a stool between her two brothers with a gigantic smile on her face.

"And for Kevin, we have a stack of five fluffy chocolate chip pancakes topped with butter pecan syrup and flakes of milk chocolate, with one scoop of butter." Jack announced once more before handing a full plate to Kevin who had his leg shaking excitedly.

"Finally! Dad's pancakes are the greatest things ever!" Kevin cheered, eyes wide.

"Haha, thanks Kev," Jack replied as he began making breakfast for Kim.

"No problem." Kevin mumbled, his face stuffed with food.

"Dude, swallow first," Jamie complained, punching his shoulder lightly.

Kevin gulped before responding, "Dude, don't tell me what to do." And punched her back.

Jack chuckled at his kids silently, before bringing a plate over to Kim and sitting beside her.

"And finally, for the love of my life, my Kimmy, a 4 egg omelet, cooked with cream cheese and a sweet cappuccino," He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she smiled at him. The family began eating together, all of them smiling happily. Jack and Kim shared their omelet, him feeding her and her feeding him.

"Hey, that's a pretty good pick up line, you think I can get girls that way?" Kendal asked his family, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Or you could be yourself..." Kim told him, smiling slightly.

"Besides, you're such an adorable little kid, which girl wouldn't love you?" Jamie added, rubbing a noogie on his head.

"Hey, I'm 13! I'm not a little kid, besides you're only two years older than me." Kendall whined, shooting his sister an accusing look.

"Still, I bet you'll get a girlfriend soon enough," Kevin added, smiling at his little brother.

"How did dad get you, mom?" Kendall then asked his mother.

Jack chuckled at the question as Kim smiled at their kids, "We were best friends since we were thirteen, then two years later, he _finally_ built up the courage to ask me out."

"So did he have to keep trying or did you automatically say yes?" Jamie asked, interested in the story.

"Actually, we both liked each other since day one, and we didn't even have to tell each other. We just knew. But I had to wait so long because this big doofus took forever to ask me." Kim told her, smiling softly, and shoving Jack's shoulder as he laughed.

"How did you guys meet?" Kevin asked, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"Ya know, we actually told you guys this story like 20 times, how come you don't remember?" Jack questioned,raising a brow at his kids.

"Dunno. A lot goes on in our minds." Kendall replied, shrugging his shoulders, "So tell us again,"

"Well, I strode in on my musky stallion, and as I got off his back, your mom couldn't help but stare up at me in amazement. Then I took off my shirt and she ran up and hugged me." Jack told them, popping his collar with a large smirk.

"What!? No! That did not happen." Kim yelled, hitting her husband's shoulder over and over again.

"Okay then, since we can't trust dad with love stories, mom what really happened?" Kevin asked, chuckling lightly.

"We met in the school cafeteria, he was the new kid, and I came in juggling an apple, I was about to drop it but your dad turned and caught it with his shoe, and that's how we met." Kim explained, smiling at the memory.

"Awe, that's super cute. Is that why you guys always want us to eat apples?" Jamie commented.

"Yup," Both parents replied simultaneously.

Once Kevin, Jamie and Kendall finished their breakfast, they turned to each other with large grins, "Video game marathon!" The trio immediately shot up and ran to the living room, each of them picking up their own game set controller.

Jack and Kim laughed at the Saturday morning tradition in their family, every Saturday they would eat breakfast wether Jack or Kim cooked it and they'd talk like all families should, then after that, their kids would have a video game marathon.

Jamie was a lot like Kim, she has a girly side, but also has her tomboy side, and always plays video games with her brothers. Jamie and her brothers are all super close and both Kendall and Kevin would do anything to protect her. Jamie, just like Kim was, is into gymnastics and she's a black belt in karate. Jamie is dating a guy named Brice who she has been with for a year and a half.

Kevin takes his role as 'Big brother' very seriously and immediately takes responsibility for anything that happens to his younger siblings. Kevin is a second degree black belt in karate and is also the star of the football team, because unlike Jack, he can throw a football. Kevin also plays basketball and is the captain while also being very popular and incredibly smart. Kevin has a girlfriend that he's been with for 3 years and is completely in love with, named Stacy.

Kendall, although the youngest, acts as if he can protect everyone, which he can because just like his sister, is a first degree black belt. Kendall looks up to both of his siblings and treats them with respect, but also annoys the life out of them when he wants to. Kendall is mainly into comic books and video games but is also pretty mature for his age. He is swarmed by girls at school, but has a crush on one of his best friends named Alex.

As the three teens began their gaming session, Jack and Kim walked into the room and sat down on the smaller sofa, watching their kids play.

"Oh and Kendall?" Jack began, realizing something.

"Yeah dad?" Kendall responded, not taking his eyes off of the plasma screen.

"Why were you so suddenly asking about girls?" Jack asked with a knowing smirk.

"Um, well..." He stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Kendall, tell us." Kim said, catching on.

"Okay, fine, so you know my friend Alex?" Kendall questioned, rapidly pressing buttons on his controller.

"Yeah, she's really pretty." Kim replied, as Jack just nodded.

"I know right! Super pretty! Anyway, uh...I kinda have a crush on her." He admitted, glancing at the ground before continuing his game.

"Awe, that's so cute. Then on Monday morning, you're gonna have Jack and Kevin dress you so you can impress her and you'll ask her out." Kim told him, nudging Jack's shoulder.

"Wow Kimmy, I thought you were done meddling after Milton and Julie broke up." Jack mumbled, causing Kim to send him a playful glare.

"Um, are you sure about that mom? Plus, what if she doesn't like me?" Kendall replied, sounding both nervous and upset.

"Be glad it won't be Jamie and I dressing you." Kim said, raising a brow at him.

"Plus, she told Jamie and I that she likes you, dude." Kevin told him, using A new cheat code and focusing on the game.

"Really?" Kendall asked, pretty surprised.

"Yup. She said that she knows you like her and to tell you to just ask her out already because she likes you too." Jamie added, smiling a little as she pressed the exact buttons for a power up.

"Wait, seriously?" Kendall questioned, just to be sure.

"Yes!" Kevin and Jamie yelled, chuckling at his nervousness.

"Alright, I'll ask her out on Monday." Kendall told them, smiling confidently.

"Speaking of dates, Jamie how about you ask Brice if he wants to hang out with Stacy and I?" Kevin asked, as they all continued to play while their parents watched them.

"Oh um, actually...Brice broke up with me." Jamie mumbled, wiping a lone tear that escaped her eye.

"What!?" Kevin and Kendall yelled, dropping their controllers with their jaws dropped.

"That jerk broke up with you!?" Kendall yelled with anger, turning to Jamie, who just nodded silently.

"I'm gonna beat the life out of that idiot." Kevin stated, standing up.

"I never trusted that guy." Jack said, getting up as well and glaring at nothing. "Why didn't you tell us until now?"

"I'm gonna pound his face in." Kevin mumbled to himself.

"Because I knew you'd act like that," Jamie replied, gesturing to Kevin, and shrugging slightly.

"Dude, you should've told us," Kendall told her, shooting her a sympathetic look.

"Kevin, you get the baseball bat, Kendall get the wrench and I get the shovel." Jack instructed, as Kendall began to stand up.

"Jack, you're overreacting, you don't need a shovel, or a wrench, or a bat." Kim told her husband, pulling him back down onto the sofa.

"No, Kim, that jerk hurt my little girl." Jack stated, trying to stand back up, until Kim pulled him down again.

"Jack stop. You always do this. Just let Jamie date who she wants to date, there will be bumps along the way, but that's how relationships are. Don't you remember when my dad didn't like you?" Kim reasoned, giving Jack a knowing look.

"Yeah, mom is right. Besides, he didn't do it to hurt me, Brice said he just thought we were drifting apart and that it would be better to break up." Jamie agreed, biting her lip slightly.

"Alright, I'm sorry Jamie, you can date who you want. As long as I meet him first and he is good enough for you." Jack apologized, causing Jamie to chuckle before she gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jamie." Kendall told her, giving her a side hug.

"Thanks Ken," She replied, ruffling up his hair.

Kevin sat back down and sat Jamie beside him, "Are you sure you're alright, Jam?" He asked, using his childhood nickname for her.

Kevin is really protective of Jamie, and always has been really close to her.

"Yes, Kevin. I know we're super close and you always want to make sure I'm safe, but I promise, Brice didn't hurt me and I'll get over the break up." She told him, shrugging.

"Good. But if he does hurt you, I'll hurt him." Kevin replied, smiling as Jamie laughed slightly.

"Guys, relationships are always going to have bumps in the road and heartbreak, but it's worth the risk, and if you really love someone, you'd take the chance." Kim told her kids, smiling at them as they smiled back at her.

"You're right Kimmy, and guys, you always have us, and each other, if you ever need to talk about it. We'll always be here for each other." Jack added, smiling at them as well.

"So did you guys take a chance when you started dating?" Kevin asked, looking curious.

"Well, kind of. There was always this worry that we'd break up and not even be best friends anymore. But we loved each other more than anything and stuck together." Jack replied, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kim's lips.

"Ew." Kevin and Kendall mumbled, covering up their eyes as Jamie cooed,

"Awww." Before she turned to them, "Oh come on guys, look at them." She pulled their hands down and the three of them watched as Jack and Kim shared a kiss.

"Plus, we were worried about what Milton and Jerry would think," Kim added once they separated, shrugging her shoulders, with a grin.

"Well, _if_ another guy hurtsJamie, he won't live to take another chance." Kevin said, grinning at Jamie.

Another lone tear left Jamie's eye at the memory of her first break up but she smiled, "Well uh, speaking of them, how about we see uncle Milton again?" She asked, half serious, half joking.

Jamie always had a little crush on Milton...

**If you guys want me to write a few more of these, I'd be happy to, but for now thus is a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

A Love That Lasts An Eternity Part 2

**So a few of you asked me to continue, and I will, but since this is just an after-story, not a normal one, it'll only be a few chapters long** **and the chapters won't continue into each other.**

Jamie Brewer woke up with a smile.

Today was a day everyone in her family cherished; it's someone's birthday.

Someone that is pretty special to Jamie.

Today is Milton David Krupnick's 38th birthday.

Jerry and Milton, Jack and Kim's old friends, stay in touch with the Brewers and their children now a days, and they're considered uncles. The both of them are very close with Kevin and Kendall, but also have a special connection with Jamie, one that she takes a little too seriously. Jamie loves Jerry to pieces, but she's always felt that Milton will always be there for her and can help her through anything. Which is why she's developed a small crush on him she likes to consider the kind of crush you'd have on a cute teacher.

Milton also feels very close with Jamie and loves to talk to her whenever he meets up with the Brewers. Milton had ended up going to Oxford University and experienced great things along the way. He now works as computer engineer but takes courses for scientific discoveries in his free time and has a few working hours at NASA. He had discovered that his true passion was engineering after trying out a class and falling in love with the subject, but still wanted to pursue his science and space dreams in any way possible for him. Milton has found a few girls whom he's dated, but never really felt like they're 'the one', and ended up breaking up with them. Milton lives 3 blocks away from the Brewers and visits whenever he isn't busy because he feels like he has an emotional connection with all of them; Jack, Kim, Kevin, Jamie and Kendall. Milton sometimes tries to get Jack and Kim to have a fourth child and to name him Milton, or name her Julie, after his first love, but they decline saying they always wanted three children.

As Jamie got out of bed, she walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear to Milton's celebration. She was feeling like a girly girl today and wanted to pick out her outfit, first thing in the morning.

A knock came at her door and replied with, "Come in!"

In walked Kevin with a smile on his face.

"Morning Jam, you excited?" He asked her.

"Yup, can't wait to see uncle Milton again." She replied, holding up two shirts and trying to pick one.

"One, you should go with the blue shirt. Two, we all know you have a crush on him." Kevin replied, smirking a bit.

"I do not have a crush on him. Dude, he's an old guy!" She yelled at her brother, exasperated with everyone thinking she liked Milton.

Kevin's smug smirk just grew, "Surrrre. It doesn't matter if he's way older than you, I have a crush on Joanna Gracia and she's way older than me." He rose an eyebrow as he spoke, annoying his sister even more.

"Ya know, Kev, you can be a real pain." Jamie stated before turning around and putting away the pink shirt, "A pain with good taste. But still a pain."

"Whatever, I know you love me, Jam." He replied, giving her a side hug before walking out.

"You love me too!" She called out before picking out some accessories.

"Knock, knock." Kim said from the doorway.

"Hey mom," Jamie greeted, giving her mother a hug.

"Morning Jamie, so need any help picking your outfit for uncle Milton's birthday party?" Kim asked, smiling down at her daughter.

Over the years, Kim had grown to be 5ft7 but still was a munchkin compared to Jack who ended up being 6ft2.

"Yeah, I could use some help Kimmy." Jack, who was passing by the two girls, stated.

"I wasn't talking to you, goofball!" Kim whined at him as he smirked before she pulled the collar of his black button-up down and pressed her lips to his.

"I hope someday I marry a guy and we have the same relationship as you do." Jamie told them as she watched their sweet kiss.

They pulled apart and Kim smiled at her daughter, "I hope so too. Cause you're special, like me."

Jack and Jamie rolled their eyes at Kim cockiness before Jack spoke up, "Hold up what makes you think you're getting married? No, you're staying in this house with your mom and I."

"Oh come on dad, seriously?" Jamie whined, pouting.

"Yep, I'm completely serious, you're not leaving." Jack stated, crossing his arms.

"What about Kevin and Kendall? Why don't they have to stay?" Jamie argued, raising her eyebrows up.

"Well, Kevin will stay here and Stacy can move in with him. Same with Kendall and Alex." Jack replied smirking.

"And my husband will move in here with me, right?" Jamie asked hopefully, a grin starting to appear on her lips.

"Nope." Jack responded abruptly, before sending her a wink and walking away.

"Ugh. Mom, why is dad like this all the time?" Jamie questioned, a little exasperated.

"Because he gets jealous of guys around all the girls he loves. You should've seen what he did to a guy who was flirting with me back when we were dating." Kim responded, laughing lightly.

"Should I worry for the health of my future boyfriends?" Jamie asked with wide eyes.

"Yup. Especially since you also have Kevin and Kendall." Kim reminded her with a smirk.

"True. I feel bad for Zac Efron now, Kevin is gonna kill him." Jamie joked, causing Kim to laugh.

"You seriously believe you're gonna end up with Zac Efron. Puh-lease, he's mine. Don't tell your dad I said that." Kim replied, ending her sentence with a nervous expression.

"I heard you!" Jack called from their room, making Kim's eyes widen.

Jamie chuckled at her parents before pulling her mom over to her closet and shooting her a panicked expression, "I need help, which shoes should I wear? Kevin said I should wear this blue top." She showed her mother the blouse before picking up her two favourite pairs of shoes, "These, or these?"

"Well someone's excited to see their uncle Milton..." Kim said, raising a brow at her daughter.

"Mom!" Kendall called from his room, "Where's my red button up!?" Kendall then walked into Jamie's room, shirtless, with just a pair of dark skinny jeans on.

"Wow. Um, Kendall, have you been working out?" Kim asked her son with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, slightly confused, before Kim and Jamie pulled him over to Jamie's full length mirror.

"Oh." He mumbled before gaining a large grin, "Hey, I've got abs!"

"No way." Kevin mumbled from the doorway before rushing in and standing beside Kendall while lifting his shirt up, "Bro, mine are way more noticeable!"

"Well mine are hotter." Kendall remarked, smirking, "And Alex is gonna love me even more."

"Hey Jack!" Kim called to her husband.

"Yeah Kimmy?" He called back.

"Get in here!" She yelled to him and ten seconds later he was in the room watching his sons.

"Dude, mine are way more awesome!" Kevin said to his younger brother.

"No, mine are, because I'm younger." Kendall argued.

"So? Mine get me girls, they got me Stacy, well that and my nice personality. Plus my good grades, my popularity, my strength and my good looks." Kevin responded, smirking widely.

"Yeah yeah, we get it, you're perfect. But my abs are still way cooler than yours." Kendall commented, smirking as well.

"Pfft. Boys, _these _are_ man _abs." Jack stated before pulling up his button up shirt, showing off his toned, muscular stomach.

"Whoa." The three kids were speechless as they stared at their father.

"Jack's right, now _those _are abs." Kim commented, smirking at the hotness of her husband.

"Is this a weird conversation for a family to be having?" Jamie asked all of a sudden.

"Definitely. But when have we ever been normal?" Kevin asked, laughing lightly.

"Okay, so Milton's party starts in 45 minutes. We have to finish up getting dressed, so Kendall your red button up is in the dryer, it'll be done in two minutes, Kevin go get dressed in something fancy, Jack go make sure the present is ready, and Jamie, I'll help you finish picking out your outfit." Kim ordered before everyone ran around to do as they were told.

"Hey mom?" Jamie began, an evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes hun?" Kim responded,smiling down at her.

"Can you get dad to do anything you want?" She questioned, smirking ever so slightly.

"Mhm, anything." Her mother told her, smirking now too.

"How do you do that?" She asked, sounding curious.

"He's a love struck boy, he'll do anything to make the girl happy." Kim told her, smiling at the things Jack used to do for her.

Jack and Kim are still very much in love, actually. They talk everyday about anything and have bumps along the road like any couple but always go back to each other. They've never even thought of life without the other and don't plan to.

"Interesting..." Jamie mumbled, before perking up and saying, "Alright, let's pick out an outfit. So which shoes, skirt, and bracelets should I wear with this blue shirt?"

* * *

After everyone was ready, Jack in his fancy black button and his usual black jeans and manly skytops, Kevin in a navy blue button up and dark skinny jeans with Hightops, Kendall with a red button up, and dark skinny jeans with a pair of converse, Kim with a plain egg shell white sleeveless dress, black pumps and dark red lipstick, her hair in loose curls, Jamie in a flouncy dark blue top, a whtie skirt that reacher her knees, dark blue tennis shoes and a few pink, white and blue ribbon bracelets.** (I do not own Converse)**

"Alright Milton is waiting, let's head to the car, everyone ready ri-" Before Jack could even finish his sentence, Jamie was in the car, seated in the middle.

The rest of the family rolled their eyes before heading to the car, Jack driving with Kim in the passenger's seat, and Kevin and Kendall on either side of Jamie.

Once they arrived at Milton's house, Kevin rang the doorbell while the rest of them got the presents out of the trunk.

"Kev! Hey man, how's it going?" Jerry greeted as he opened the door.

"Uncle Jerry, hey." They did their usual bro hug before Kevin smiled down at him, "Pretty good, Stacy and I just had our three year anniversary."

Kevin inherited his height from his father and is taller than most teens in his grade.

"Awe, that's great bro. You guys are one swag couple." Jerry responded, smiling. Much like Jamie and Milton, Jerry and Kevin are very close, they always talk about Stacy and Jerry sometimes gives him girl advice, which Jack then has to correct when they get back home.

Jerry did become very mature, but still admires his old teen slang and uses it on a daily basis.

"So where is everyone?" He then asked, sounding confused.

"They're getting uncle Milton's present out of the car. Speaking of which, where is uncle Milton?" Kevin replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Here I am!" Milton popped up behind Jerry with a large grin on his face.

"Uncle Milton, happy birthday!" Kevin said, smiling happily at his family friend.

"Thanks Kevin, I'm glad you guys could come." He replied, cheerfully.

"Of course, we missed you. Especially Jamie, she really wanted to see you today, she was the most excited." Kevin told him.

"I've missed her too, where is she?" Milton asked, sounding really happy. Kevin nodded towards where Jamie was helping Kendall with the bags.

"Jamie!" Milton called to her, she saw him and a huge grin played on her lips.

"Uncle Milton!" She ran up to him with the bags still in her hand and gave him a big hug, which he returned, "Happy Birthday."

"Haha, you remembered!" He joked.

"Oh of course! I would never forget such a magnificent day that the whole world should cherish!" She joked back, as they both chuckled lightly.

"So how have you been?" She asked him, biting her lip.

"Pretty good. But I missed ya, little penguin." He replied, smiling down at her. When Jamie was younger she would love penguins and try to walk like them, Milton loved it and had started calling her 'Little Penguin'.

"Milton!" Kim called as she walked up to them, he gave her a quick hug, "Happy birthday "

"Thanks Kim, I'm really glad I get to see you guys again. We've all been so busy." He told her with a sincere smile.

"Hey Kim, still as beautiful as always." Jerry greeted, giving her a hug as she smiled.

"Watch it Jerry, I can still kick your butt." Jack warned as he shot Jerry a look, before turning towards Milton, "Happy birthday man,"

"Hey, thanks Jack. Wait, where's Kendall?" Milton questioned, looking around.

"I'm over here!" They all took a glance inside to see him already stuffing his face with food, "What? Even if I have abs, a boys gotta eat!"

They all smiled before walking in and finishing their greetings and hugs.

* * *

After everyone was finished eating cake and celebrating, Milton began opening up his presents.

"A special edition scientific calculator! I know exactly who got me this." Milton announced before directing his gaze at Kim, she grinned at him and have him a quick hug.

"Thanks Kim, I love it." He told her honestly, hugging the calculator now.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it." She replied, laughing at his silly actions.

Milton grabbed another present and opened up to find a t-shirt, "The new NASA logo limited edition navy blue t-shirt! Thanks so much Jack." He thanked, bumping Jack's fist.

"No problem bro," Jack replied, smiling at one of his best friends.

After opening up a few new gifts such as an abacus, a space rocket model and a 'How To Get A Girlfriend' guide book, it came down to one last gift.

"I really hope you like it uncle Milton." Jamie said, biting her lip shyly.

He smiled at her before unwrapping the gift and having a look of surprise on his face.

Inside where two dog tag chain necklaces with 'Genius' written on one and 'Fashionista' written on the other.

"Jamie," He began, picking up the 'Fashionista' necklace and putting it around her neck, "I love it."

"I'm really glad you do." She told him, with a grin. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head making a slight blush come to her cheeks as Kevin and Kendall smirked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

A Love That Lasts An Eternity Part 3

Today is the day.

Kendall is going to tell Alex, his best friend, that he likes her.

He shot out of his bed with a large smile and immediately ran to his bathroom to shower, put on a nice outfit and spray himself with cologne.

He had grabbed and put on his favourite navy blue t-shirt that's says 'School Sucks Deal With It' in thick black writing, with a pair of black skinny jeans and the jacket Alex gave him for his 13th birthday which consisted of a black leather vest with grey fabric sleeves and a grey fabric hoodie.

Kendall sprayed on his favourite cologne, which Alex also gave him, last Christmas, before rushing back into his room to put on his navy blue converse. **(I do not own Converse)**

He picked up his smartphone and sent a quick morning text to Alex, like he always does;

_Morning Lexi :)_

She replied to him about ten seconds later, saying;

_Morning Ken =)_

He smiled at the text before responding,

_Skateboard to school together?_

Another 15 seconds and he got his response,

Definitley =)

He quickly sent his last text and awaited hers so he could go down and have breakfast,

_Great, I'll pick you up in 30. Love you bestie! =P_

Alex's repldid in a matter of seconds, once again,

_Awesome. Love you too dork =P_

Kendall grinned before popping his phone into his pocket and leaving his room happily.

"What's got you so happy, kiddo?" Jack asked as he came up beside his son and walked down the stairs with him.

"I'm asking Alex out today." Kendall replied cheerfully, skipping from one step to the other.

"That's great Ken, congrats." His dad congratulated, patting him on the back.

"Thanks dad. By the way, what's mom making for breakfast?" He questioned, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Well, um, I don't think she started making it yet..." Jack mumbled, a slight blush coming to his chiseled face.

"Let me guess; you didn't let mom get up to cook unless she kissed you and she wouldn't." Kendall questioned, crossing his arms as he looked up at his father.

"Ya know what, let's just go into the kitchen." Jack ordered, holding Kendall's shoulders and leading him into their kitchen.

Their sat Jamie on one of the counter stools with Kim standing by the stove, a frying pan in her hand.

"Morning Ken, morning dad." Jamie greeted, taking a break from her cereal to turn to them with a smile.

"Morning sweetheart. morning Kim," Jack responded, turning Kim to face him and leaning in, but instead of his lips meeting her lips, Kim just shook her head with a laugh and turned away.

"Not gonna happen Jackie." She told her husband, laughing as he pouted sadly.

"But why not Kimmy-Bear?" Jack whined, playing with a strand of her wavy blonde hair.

"Because I said so." Kim stated, before giving him a sympathetic smile, "But because I love you..." She pressed a short, soft kiss on his lips, making him grin goofily.

"Morning mom, morning Jamie, hey guess what." Kendall said with a smile, sitting on one side of his sister.

"You're gonna ask Alex out today?" Jamie asked happily, smiling at her younger brother.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He questioned, raising a brow curiously at her.

"Well you're wearing the jacket she got you, you put on the cologne she got you, and you're wearing her favorite shirt of yours. Plus she texted me a minute ago saying that it was obvious during your text convo earlier." Jamie explained, shrugging before eating another spoon of cereal.

"Oh great, so she knows too." Kendall pouted, looking upset that his surprise was ruined.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll be happy either way." Kim assured him, smiling at her son sincerely.

Just then, Kevin, the oldest Brewer child, walked into the kitchen, shirtless.

Jack smirked at his eldest son, proud with how much he turned out like him.

"Dude. Where's your shirt?" Jamie questioned, raising a brow at her older sibling.

"Dude. Why do you care?" He remarked, flexing one arm to show off his biceps.

"Kevin, put on a shirt, you're acting like your dad." Kim instructed, crossing her arms at the boy.

"Cool." Kevin said, highfiving his father happily.

"Please. Mom, Jamie, we're men, we're free, we can do what we want. We don't do what girls tell us to do, cause we're wild." Kendall stated, smirking as he highfived his brother and father.

"Then why are you wearing a shirt?" Jamie smirked at him, glancing down at his fabric clad torso.

"Because Alex likes it when I wear this shirt," He replied dreamily, smiling to himself as he thought about the girl.

"Mhm." The rest of his family mumbled with smirks as they rolled their eyes at the youngest Brewer.

For the rest of the morning, the Brewer's had a normal, or as close to normal as they can have, time eating and chatting.

"Hey, can I have a few?" Kevin asked his sister as he leaned against the counter, still without a shirt.

Jamie replied by pouring a few pieces of cereal in the boy's hand.

"Okay, time for school. Have fun guys." Kim announced to her family, smiling at the kids as they began to get up, then noticing Kevin, "Kevin, put on a shirt!"

"I'm goin'," He mumbled, heading upstairs to grab a shirt and change out of his grey sweatpants.

"Kay, I need to go pick up Alex, bye guys!" Kendall said, strapping on his backpack, putting on his helmet and grabbing his skateboard.

"Good luck, Ken!" They all called to him, before he grinned and dashed out of his house.

Kendall walked up to the house of his best friend, Alex, who he prefers to call Lexi.

He walked over to the right side and quietly called up to her, "Lexi! I'm here, let's go!"

Alex opened up her window and looked down at him with a grin, "You know you don't have to come to my window, you can just ask my parents to let you in."

"I'm scared of them." He mumbled quietly, but Alex still heard it and smirked.

"Why? They like you. Besides, since when are you scared of anything? You're the all mighty Kendall Brewer." Alex replied, shrugging lightly.

"Not true, you know I have a fear of squirrels, now come on, get down here, I want my morning hug." Kendall told her, a tiny smirk coming to his lips as he stared up at her.

She grinned, grabbed her board, and began to exit her window, that is until she fell out and let out a three second yelp, before ending up in Kendall's arms.

"Hey Lexi," He greeted, his large smirk coming out.

"Hey Kenny," Alex greeted back, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly in a warm hug, as he continued to carry her.

Alex Ortega is a tall thirteen year old girl with long black locks and bright blue eyes that make everyone love her. She's a bit of a punk-chick and a rebel, but is also really popular. She and Kendall have been friends for ten years and are super close. They each have nicknames for each other that are not for anyone else to use, she addresses him as Kenny, and he addresses her as Lexi. He got her into karate at the age of seven after he had done it for two years and she is now a brown belt, getting her black soon.

Once they finished their hug session, Kendall set Alex down and they walked over to the side walk with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. They set their boards down and started to skate off towards Seaford High School. The school hasn't changed too much since Jack and Kim went there, but it did get new, non-dented lockers, and the floors were painted to look brand new.

As the two walked in through the main doors, they noticed Kevin, Jamie and Stacy walking past the groups of teens and headed over to them.

"Hey Jamie," Alex greeted, giving the older girl a hug, "Sup Kev?" She and Kevin shared a fist bump before she turned to Stacy and smiled, "Hey Stace." The two shared a hug before the three of them turned to Kendall with smirks. Kendall, Jamie and Alex are all really good friends with Kevin's girlfriend, they're all one big group of friends, Brice was also pretty good friends with them all until he and Jamie broke up.

"So you told Stace about the thing?" Ken questioned, slightly glaring at his older siblings while they just nodded, still smirking. "Whatever. We'll all be late for our classes if we just stand, so bye."

He put his arm around Alex's shoulders as the other three just rolled their eyes at the lovestruck boy.

"What thing?" Alex asked him, nudging him as they walked.

"Just...A thing." He replied, smirking as his best friend glared at him playfully.

"Tell me, Kenny." She demanded, in a slightly threatening tone.

"Nope. Not gonna happen Lexi." He stated, smirking even wider now as Alex continued to glare at him.

"Pwease tell me, Kenny." Alex whispered softly into his ear, knowing she could get him to admit his secret.

"Okay, fine, you wanna know what the thing is?" He questioned, stopping to turn towards her.

"Yes. Tell me!" Alex remarked, shaking in anticipation.

"Okay, but we're gonna have to skip first period. Come on." Kendall took her hand in his and lead her off to their favorite secret hang out area; the basement. It's mainly where the custodian stays and it has a bunch of pipes. Jerry, who has met Alex before, actually showed them the hide out and told them about the prank he once pulled using Jack and Kim's help.

The two walked through the door and took a seat by the janitors desk.

"So, what's the thing?" Alex asked once more, a large smirk on his face, pretty sure of what he's going to say.

"Well, I told Kevin and Jamie that I was gonna ask you out today, and they told Stacy. So...Do you want to go out with me?" Kendall explained, smiling warmly as he took one of her hands in his own.

Alex just grinned at him, then replied, "What do you think, dork? I think I've made it pretty obvious that I like you."

Kendall chuckled lightly, happy with her reply, "Awesome. So can I do this..." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Only if I can do this." Alex stated before leaning towards him and pressing her lips to his in a short kiss.

Kendall just sat there, staring at her with complete shock. She grinned at him before waving lightly and walking off.

"See ya later Kenny!" She called, making his heart race as he stood up and ran out to get to class.

* * *

Jamie, Kevin, Stacy, Kendall and Alex walked to the Brewer household together, each couple holding hands with Jamie in between, just walking with a smile. She doesn't mind being the only single one, she wants to wait till she finds the right guy to date again.

The group walked into the house to find Jack and Kim kissing softly in the living room.

"Ew." The two boys grumbled, rolling their eyes.

"Awww." The three girls cooed, biting their lips as they watched the loving couple.

"What? So I have to watch you make out with Stacy, or you drool over a picture of Alex but I can't kiss my own girl?" Jack asked, smirking at his sons.

"Dad!" Kendall whined, signaling to Alex with his eyes.

"Oh please. It's not like she didn't already know you liked her. Everyone did." Jamie told him, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Besides, you two are together now so..." Stacy added, smirking as well.

Stacy, Kevin's girlfriend of three years, has long blonde hair that is usually in a pony tail, her eyes are a piercing blue color and she is really tall, but still shorten than him. Stacy is really popular and always gets straight A's, she's a cheerleader and one of the nicest girls you will ever meet. Many boys swoon over her and are then beaten up by Kevin.

"Oh so you finally asked her out," Kim teased, smirking at her son before turning to Alex, "See, I told you he'd ask you soon." Causing Alex to blush.

"So you told Kevin, Jamie and my mom that you like me. Interesting." Kendall said, raising a brow at his new girlfriend.

"Maybe...I also told your dad and Stacy. And uncle Milton and uncle Jerry. And my parents know too. And-pretty much everyone knew." She admitted, shrugging lightly. Alex and Stacy also consider Milton and Jerry uncles because of all the time they spend together and how close they are; the two men are close to everyone connected to the Brewers.

"I knew too, ya know." He told her, smiling proudly.

"Really? You knew?" She questioned, raising a brow at him disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Like you said earlier, it was obvious, I always knew, I was just waiting for the right time to tell you because I really, really like you and I was nervous..." Kendall admitted, making all the girls in the room 'Awww' at his sweetness before Alex replied in a whisper,

"I really, really like you too, Kendall."

"You two are so cute. When will you have your first kiss?" Kim asked, grinning cheerfully, glad that her son is dating the girl he loves.

At that, a dark blush came to both Kendall and Alex's cheeks from the memory of their earlier kiss.

Not wanting to talk about the moment, they both rushed upstairs to Kendall's room.

"We'll be in my room!" Was yelled out in a rushed tone.

**Hope you liked this one! And to Alex, yeah that character is named after you on purpose, cause I was coming up with names and I was thinking Alex for Kendall's crush but I had doubts, then I remembered you and decided to name her Alex. You really deserve to have a character named after you, you're one of my most loyal and awesome reviewers. That's also why Alex has black hair and blue eyes likes you, wink wink.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

A Love That Lasts An Eternity Part 4

Kevin Brewer is not just any guy.

Kevin Brewer is a super smart, really athletic, incredibly sweet and an extremely handsome boy, and is the most popular guy at school.

Kevin is an A+ Average student and is the highest ranked senior at Seaford High, he gets his looks from the both of his parents who happen to be beautiful, he is the captain of both the football and basketball teams and is also a musician. He was taught to play guitar at the age of 6 by his dad, and was born with an angelic voice made for singing.

Kevin is one of the most caring people there is; he doesn't let anyone from his family or friends get hurt, and if someone causes trouble for any of them, he's always there to do something. Kevin is a second degree black belt in karate and goes to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy which is run by Jerry, Milton, Jack and Arnold Gillespie, the son of Rudy Gillespie who owns the dojo.

Kevin is really close with the three girls in his life; Kim, his mother, Jamie, his younger sister, and Stacy, his girlfriend. When Kevin was younger he wouldn't let anyone be his best friend because Jamie was his best friend.

Kevin is a former skateboarder, but now drives since he has his license. He insisted on buying his own car no matter how many times Jack, his father, offered to help him. Kevin has a part time job at the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy as a Junior Sensei but has a proper job at Doctor Kicks, a store that sells skytops and sports items. Kevin does skateboard for the fun of it, sometimes, and loves to teach his younger siblings and girlfriend some of the tricks he learns to perform.

Everyone always says Kevin is the perfect child, because in most ways, he is. But everyone has their flaws, and Kevin knows he has his own.

Kevin loves his life and everyone in it, he says he couldn't have it any better, but his favorite thing will always be his three year girlfriend, Stacy Schneider. **(Yes, Alex and Stacy's last names are the same as film directors' names)**

Kevin is absolutely in love with Stacy and would do anything for her.

On their three year anniversary he gave her a promise ring and promised that he'd end up marrying her someday and that he would love her forever and always. That she would be on his mind 24/7 and that he would always remember her because she is his first love.

Stacy had found it really sweet and adorable and accepted. Pulling him into a loving kiss at the time.

Today, Kevin woke up with a large grin. He has a breakfast date with Stacy and couldn't be happier.

After a week of school, he is super glad to finally have a break.

Kevin has a strong bond with Kendall and was so glad that he ended up with the girl he loved, and that he had finally asked her out on Monday.

Another reason Kevin woke up so jolly this morning is because he has a genius plan that has to do with his little sister.

He got up and immediately brushed his fingers through his hair before heading to his wardrobe to get out his outfit.

He decided on dark skinny jeans, red and white skytops and a dark red button up. **(Like the shirt Jack wore in the beginning of Gold Diggers)**

He walked into his bathroom, putting on deodorant, and shaving his slight stubble, then putting on his outfit and leaving his shirt completely unbuttoned, he sprayed on Stacy's favorite cologne and put on the leather necklace she gave him then smiled at the mirror.

Kevin quickly rushed down the stairs and smiled at his family, "Morning guys,"

"Morning Kev," Kendall replied, getting his bagel out of the toaster.

"Hey baby sister," Kevin greeted in his fake baby voice, going over to where Jamie is sitting.

"Okay, what's up?" She set her fork down and looked up at him expectantly.

"I have to talk to you about something later," Kevin said, earning a nod from her.

"So what are you guys up to this weekend?" Kim asked her kids with a smile.

"I have a skateboarding date with Alex later." Kendall stated happily, pouring himself a glass of O.J** (If you don't know what that is you're a dork, cause it's orange juice)**

"I don't really have anything planned," Jamie shrugged, going back to her plate of food.

"I've got a breakfast date with Stacy," Kevin paused to check his watch, "Right now."

He raced to the door and got to it just as the doorbell went off.

"Hey Stace," He greeted with a soft grin, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to hers.

Once the two pulled apart, Stacy smiled at him before glancing down and covering her eyes.

"Button up your shirt." She demanded, a tiny smile appearing on her lips.

"Why? Does it bug you? It's not like you cared when we went to the beach last week." He smirked, even though she couldn't see it.

"Kev!"

"you know who else it didn't bug? All those girls that were playing volleyball. Remember? The girls that asked me to teach them how to surf..." He reminded her, smirking even wider.

"Kevinnnnn."

"Fine. I'll button it up." He smiled before bringing her hands down and into his own, "But just remember that you're the only girl for me." He pecked her lips, and walked her out, closing the door behind them before beginning to button up his shirt.

They walked over to Kevin's blue mustang and headed off to IHOW. (International House Of Waffles)

"He gets his cockiness from you, ya know." Kim said to Jack as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I know. He also gets his coolness from me," Jack replied with a smirk as Kim turned in his arms to face him.

"Don't flatter yourself, cutie." Kim whispered back, bringing her arms up to his neck and placing a feather-light kiss on his lips.

Kevin and Stacy made it to IHOW within ten minutes, talking and laughing the whole way there.

"So you see the chemistry too?" He asked his girlfriend, referring to two certain people.

"Yeah, it's so obvious they like each other!" Stacy replied cheerfully, with the grin that he loved seeing, "Austin's had a crush on her since they were little kids."

Kevin chuckled at that as he took a bite of his waffle, "Yeah, I could tell. He would always hold her hand and she would always kiss his cheek."

Stacy laughed, snorting a little before take a sip of hot chocolate to hide her blush.

"You're snort is adorable." He whispered, holding her hand across the table.

She bit her lip and glanced down before looking back up at his eyes, "Thanks Kev."

"Anything for my Staceberry." He stated, smirking just a bit at her.

"I told you to stop calling me that when we were 12!" She complained, poutng slightly.

"Well I like calling you that so I don't care. You're my Staceberry and you always will be." Kevin replied, smiling sincerely at his girlfriend. When Kevin was younger, he was find of strawberries and had a weird obsession with them, back then he and Stacy were best friends and he called her Staceberry to combine his two favourite things. "Now you really think it'll work if we get those two together?"

"Yeah, definitely. I mean, Jamie always talks to be about him, even after she and Brice got together she would never shut up about Austin and about how she'd feel guilty for liking two guys at the same time." Stacy explained, causing Kevin to chuckle.

"Cool, so we know they like each other, and later today we'll get them to admit it. Then boom, a new perfect couple. I know Jamie said she's happy being single, but it's pretty obvious she really likes Austin." Kevin grinned, happy with the great plan he and Stacy came up with a few days ago.

"Well you're being really cool about this, what happened to being the overprotective big brother?" Stacy questioned, raising an amused brow at him.

"If it was any other guy, I'd punch his face in and wouldn't let Jamie be anywhere near him, but Austin is my best friend and I know he'd never hurt her." Kevin responded thoughtfully, Stacy smiling at his words.

"You're a really sweet big brother." She commented, staring into his eyes.

"And an even sweeter boyfriend." He added, leaning across the table to press a kiss on her lips.

Austin is Stacy's younger brother, who is also really close with the Brewer family. He and Kevin are best friends and he has a crush on Jamie. The four of them met in school when Kevin and Stacy were seven, Austin was six and Jamie was five, since he's a year older than her.

Austin has shaggy black hair, hazel eyes and is now 16 years old. He's a handsome, basket ball player at Seaford High School and is also pretty popular. He usually rides around on his motor bike that everyone finds really cool. He's really nice and caring but has slight anger issues whenever someone does something wrong.** (In case you guys were wondering you can imagine Austin as Mitchell Musso, Stacy as Emily Osment but really tall, Kevin as an older version of Cade Holt, and like I said before, Kendall and Jamie look kinda like Jack and Kim when they were younger)**

Kevin fed his last waffle to Stacy before he paid and they walked back to his car, hand in hand.

"Oh, I got you something." He said, once they were seated in the convertible.

"Really? Why, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to, and I wanted you to know that I love you." He told her, smiling sincerely.

"Oh cause this promise ring doesn't prove that?" She asked sarcastically, raising her hand with the silver band.

He chuckled slightly before responding, "Well this is something extra." He pulled out a long box and handed it to her as she smiled up at him.

Stacy opened it to find a necklace with a medium sized, silver, 3D heart charm, with 'Kevin' engraved on the front and 'I Love You' engraved on the back.

"Kevin. I love it. Thank you." She told him, biting her lip with happiness, engulfing him in a warm hug.

He chuckled while replying, "You're welcome Stace,"

They pulled apart, and Stacy gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grins appearing on both their faces before Kevin started driving off.

They arrived at the Brewer Household, and walked in with Kevin's arm around Stacy's shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder.

"We're back." He called, just before Kendall and Jamie dashed down the stairs and over to the two.

"Stacy, I need to talk to you!" Kendall exclaimed, grabbing her arm, as Jamie grabbed the other.

"No, I need to talk to Stacy!" Jamie complained, trying to pull Stacy over to one side of the room as Ken tried to pull her to the other.

"Wow, thanks guys, glad you love your big brother so much." Kevin commented sarcastically.

"Kev, you know they love you." Stacy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before turning towards two of her good friends, "So what's up guys?"

"I'm taking Alex on a date in," Kendall quickly checked his watch before looking back up with a panicked expression, "Twenty minutes, and I have no idea what to wear! Plus, I don't know if I should bring her something like flowers, but not roses; she hates them cause they're too girly and cliche and not daises cause she's allergic to those."

"And I need to talk to you about you-know-who! It's urgent!" Jamie answered, a desperate and nervous expression on her face.

"Okay..." Stacy mumbled, thinking about it for a few seconds before glancing at Kendall, then at Jamie, "I actually need to talk to you about you-know-who, so...Kendall. What kind of date are you taking Alex on?"

"Skateboarding date." He responded abruptly, still looking panicked.

"Oh, okay. So you should wear that dark red v-neck t-shirt you have with your light grey jacket, cause it's pretty casual. Wear your loose dark blue jeans but make sure you wear a belt cause you don't want them to fall off mid-ollie. Wear your black and grey skytops and...Put on a chain necklace to tie it down." Stacy instructed, smiling down at him.

"Thanks so much Stace." He replied, grinning happily.

"Oh and don't get her flowers cause she won't really have anywhere to put them. Something smaller could work..." Stacy sent him a quick wink at that and he blushed a bit, looking down at the ground.

"Uh, actually...I got her a bracelet. So...That...Will, um, work." He mumbled before running up the stairs to get dressed, causing the three older teens to laugh slightly.

"He seems to know a lot about her, nice to know my little bro is also a ladies man." Kevin smirked, crossing his arms smugly.

"Oh shut up." Stacy commented, punching his shoulder lightly.

"You guys are such a cute couple!" Jamie pointed out, grinning at the two teens in love.

"Speaking of cute couples, remember how I said I wanted to talk to you this morning?" He asked his younger sister, turning slightly serious.

"Yeah, what about? But make it quick, I really gotta talk to Stacy." Jamie replied, glancing at Stacy with a 'Need to talk' expression.

"Actually, we both need to talk to you, and it's about you-know-who." She told her, smirking a little.

"Um...Okay." Jamie mumbled nervously, raising a brow at them.

Kevin pulled out his phone and texted Austin to come over, ASAP. Luckily, he lives across the street.

"Dude, it's pretty obvious you like Austin." Kevin stated, smirking at Jamie, who immediately blushed.

"Whaaaaa? N-no I d-don't. Who's Austin?" She stuttered, biting her lip and playing with her hair.

Kevin raised a brow at her, "Austin Schneider. You're best friend since first grade. The guy you've been crushing on since you were five. Ring a bell?"

"Ohhhhh, h-him? Nah, I don't like him at all." Jamie lied, faking a grin.

A knock came from the door so Jamie rushed over to it, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Hey Kitty," Austin greeted, using his nickname for her and grinning once he saw her.

"Austin, hey." She pulled him into a warm hug, as he kissed her cheek softly.

When the two were younger, Jamie seven and Austin eight, the two found a kitten living by a wall near the school playground, Jamie had told him all about how she loved cats and he sat there listening to her and holding her hand as she stroked the kitty, ever since then he started calling her that.

"Yeahhh, you so don't like my brother." Stacy commented sarcastically once the two pulled away.

"Um, what are you talking about, Stace?" Austin asked, rubbing at his stubble and flipping his shaggy, black bangs.

"You like his sister." Stacy replied, pointing up at Kevin.

"And you like her brother." Kevin added, pointing at Stacy as he smirked at Jamie.

"No. No, I don't." Austin stated, shaking his head with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah you do, bro." Stacy said, smirking at him while crossing her arms.

"I don't like Jamie that way." Austin responded, looking kind of mad now.

"You sooo do, dude." Kevin chuckled, shaking his head playfully at his best friend.

"No. I. Don't. Just shut up! I told you I don't like her that way!" Austin was full on glaring now and was about to punch the wall behind him, until Jamie caught his fist.

"Austin." She whispered, staring at him as he kept his eyes closed in anger, "Look at me." Jamie has always been the only one that can calm Austin down when he gets into anger-mode.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, taking deep breaths to calm down.

"I told you before, there's no need to punch and get angry. Just calm down." She instructed, smiling softly at him, making him smile back slightly.

"I'm sorry Kitty." He whispered back, "It's just that...I really, really like you. I have for like ten years. But I get so mad when they tease me about it."

"Austin, I like you too, more than you can imagine." She told him, as they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Cool." He mumbled nervously, chuckling slight as he blushed and glanced at the ground.

"Would you, by any chance, want to be my boyfriend?" She asked, smirking at how unusually nervous he got.

"Definitley. If that means I'm allowed to kiss you..." He blushed again as she smirked at him a bit.

"You always kiss me," She commented, biting her lip shyly.

"I know, but I don't mean like this," He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "I mean like this," He ended by moving in closer and pressing his lips to hers, earning some light lip gloss on his lips when they pulled away, twenty seconds later.

Meanwhile, the older couple had went upstairs to give the two some privacy, where they watched the scene with Jack and Kim, which they had been doing since Austin got angry and tried to punch the wall.

The four of them stood there at the top of the staircase, looking down at the new couple with large smiles.

"I always knew those two would end up together." Jack commented, "But if that guy even tries to get Jamie on his bike-"

"Jack." Kim warned, shooting him a knowing look.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, as Kim laughed slightly.

"Ya know, it's gonna be pretty awkward having my best friend and little sister dating." Kevin realized, thinking about how weird it would be to walk in on the two making out.

"And it'll be really weird having my best friend and my little brother together." Stacy noticed, thinking about how awkward it would be to walk in on the two kissing.

They both glanced at each other and let out a shiver of disgust.

"Oh come on you guys, at least Jamie and Austin are together after all this time. Everyone knew they liked each other." Kim told the three of them, as they all looked down and smiled as the new couple began kissing again.

"Yeah, they are pretty adorable." Jack said happily.

"And they are meant to be." Stacy added cheerfully.

"And they are definitely perfect for each other." Kevin ended sweetly.

"Get out of the way! I'm late for my date!" Kendall yelled as he pushed past the four and ran down the stairs, shoving the kissing couple away to run out the door, causing everyone to laugh.

**So in case you haven't noticed yet, each chapter is about someone. Chapter one was about the family, chapter two was about Jamie, three was about Kendall, four was about Kevin and the fifth (and last) chapter will be about Kick's relationship as grown ups.**


End file.
